Sai da frente, eu beijo melhor!
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: O que aconteceria se Itachi e Sasori quisessem molestar Deidara? Tentativa de comédia. Yaoi. ItaDeiSaso. Mandem reviews, oks?


**\ Sai da frente, eu beijo melhor! /**

**Naruto – Oneshot**

* * *

Deidara estava sentado na sala, muito entediado, olhando pra um ponto fixo no chão... Sim, essa é a real vida de um Akatsuki. Quando não tem missões, o que se tem a fazer é ficar no esconderijo sem fazer absolutamente nada. Alguns jogavam cartas, outros dormiam, outros comiam **(Romani: Comiam o que? Hohoho.)**, e outros simplesmente mofavam.

Na sala, junto a Deidara, estavam Tobi e Sasori. Ambos sentados no mesmo sofá que Deidara. O mascarado ficava cutucando o loiro, que não demoraria em se irritar. Enquanto o ruivo ficava a observar o loiro perdendo a paciência.

Um pouco afastados, mas também na sala, estavam Itachi e Kisame, jogando xadrez. Eles apenas ouviram um surto de um loiro específico. Acabaram se virando para ver o que acontecia, mesmo já sabendo. Bom, pelo menos, ver Deidara irritado com Tobi era mais emocionante do que jogar xadrez no momento.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE ME CUTUCAR, UN? – Gritou, olhando pra Tobi.

- Mas, mas... Senpai! Você parecia um morto olhando pro chão daquele jeito! Tobi só quis ver se o senpai tava vivo! – Falou, ainda cutucando o loiro.

- ENTÃO POR QUE AINDA TÁ CUTUCANDO, UN? – Ainda gritava. Deidara estava vermelho de raiva, parecia que ia explodir.

- Porque você é macio senpai! – Falou na maior inocência... Será?

- É... O Deidara parece ser macio mesmo... – Comentou Itachi, um tanto baixo, mas alto o suficiente para o loiro ouvir.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO, UN? – Gritou novamente e continuava vermelho, mas dessa vez, de vergonha.

- Que ele quer te comer, claro. – Disse Kisame.

- Nada Deidei, só que eu acho que você deve ser macio. – Falou simplesmente, ignorando o comentário do outro.

- Dei... dei? – Estava com a face toda vermelha. Voltou a se sentar, cruzando os braços, um pouco irritado.

- Mas você realmente é macio, Deidara... – O ruivo se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Eu nem quero saber como você sabe disso Sasori. Você que anda muito tempo com esse aí, já deve ter feito de tudo com ele. – Kisame disse mais uma vez, suspirando ao final da frase, voltando sua atenção ao jogo. – Xeque-mate. – Terminando o jogo. – Agora vou ir dormir um pouco. – Se levantou e saiu andando.

- Tobi também vaaaaaaai! – Tobi também se levantou e saiu da sala.

- Então Sasori... O que você já fez com ele? – Disse Itachi, com um olhar de poucos amigos, se aproximando deles, sentando-se no lugar que Tobi estava sentado anteriormente.

- Nós nunca fizemos nada, un! – Disse o loiro, com uma expressão irritada.

- Eu nunca fiz nada com ele... Ele não deixa... – Disse calmamente, se virando para Itachi, que ficou com um olhar mortal.

- Danna! – Corou violentamente. – Isso é coisa que se fale, un?

- Nunca deixou, é? Então você já tentou?

- Já, mas ele sempre inventava uma desculpa e saia do quarto.

- Danna! Pára de fala essas coisas! – Olhava ora para um, ora para o outro. Ficar no meio deles não ia dar certo, mas ficaria ali até eles pararem. Eles se olhavam com um olhar tão profundamente mortal, que até mesmo Deidara se arrepiou.

- Por que ele não pode falar, Deidara? Só porque você deu um fora nele? – Itachi lançou a bomba.

- Na... – Foi interrompido.

- Pelo menos eu já tomei vergonha na cara para tentar. E se você se acha melhor, por que não tenta? Vai lá. – Começou a guerra.

- Então Deidara... – Itachi virou seu olhar para Deidara que o fitou de volta. – Quer tentar alguma coisa comigo? – Sorriu maliciosamente para o loiro, que só corou mais.

- Não! Podem parar, un! – Se levantou rapidamente do sofá, muito vermelho ainda. – Eu não vou fazer nada, com nenhum dos dois, un! Então não encham o saco! – Ia se virar para sair andando, mas os dois homens o seguraram pelos braços e o puxaram, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se sentar.

- Por que você não quer fazer nada com a gente? – Disse Sasori.

- Olha, sinceramente, a gente não vai acreditar se você disser que é hétero. – Falou Itachi.

- Não... Vão acreditar é, un? – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para eles. – Mesmo assim, não é por esse motivo, un! Eu tenho os meus motivos, mas vocês não vão saber! – Fez biquinho e cruzou os braços.

- É melhor você falar pra gente... – Começou Itachi, sussurrando próximo ao ouvido do loiro.

- Se não a gente vai fazer porque você não deu motivos para a gente não fazer. – Terminou Sasori, colocando uma mão sobre a coxa de Deidara. Este, apenas corou e prendeu a respiração por um momento.

- Mas... Un... Não é da conta de vocês, un. – Sussurrou. No momento não estava com fôlego para falar muito alto.

- Fale logo Deidei. – O moreno passou a língua pela orelha do loiro, descendo até o pescoço.

- Diga pra gente Dei-chan. – O ruivo apertou com força a coxa do loiro, fazendo este saltar um baixo gemido.

- Se eu falar... Vocês param de me molestar, un? – Deidara estava com a respiração um pouco ofegante.

- Claro! – Falaram em uníssono.

- Eu não quis fazer nada com o danna... E... Não quero fazer nada ainda porque... Bem... – A cada palavra que falava, ia diminuindo o tom de voz. – Euaindasoubvenãoqueroperderelecompervertidoscomovocês. – Falou tudo muito rápido para que eles não ouvissem. Estava muito corado e quase se fundindo com o sofá.

- ... – Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento tentando associar o que ouviram.

- Você está querendo dizer que... – Começou Itachi.

- Que você é bv? – Continuou Sasori.

- Então, você não beijou, mas também... – Começou Itachi novamente.

- Nunca transou na sua vida? – Terminou Sasori novamente. Ambos estavam perplexos, com os olhos arregalados, fitando Deidara.

- Oh my fucking hell! – Itachi ainda estava pasmo. **(N/A: Assim como eu!)**

- Agora entendo porque você nunca deixava eu chegar muito perto de você quando a gente saia em missões. – Falou como se tivesse descoberto a América.

- QUEREM PARAR DE JOGAR NA CARA, UN? – Deidara estava todo vermelho, envergonhado e, visivelmente irritado. – Eu sou bv mesmo! Sou virgem também! Pelo menos eu não sou vulgar, un! Vocês são uns tarados que tentam abusar de pessoas inocentes, un! – Estava surtando... Novamente.

- Você não é inocente Deidara... – Disse Itachi, com um tom zombador.

- Você só é virgem... – Sasori também zombava do loiro.

- Parem de me provocar, un!

- Isso não é provocar Dedei... Isso é zombar... – O moreno deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Provocar Dei-chan... É isso... – O ruivo subiu com a mão pela coxa do loiro, chegando até a virilha. Começou também a lamber o pescoço de Deidara.

- Ei, ei! Não vale só você ficar provocando! – Itachi, irritado, empurra Sasori, que solta Deidara.

- Eu não vou dividi-lo com você, Itachi. – Calmamente.

- E eu também não quero dividi-lo com você! – Um tanto irritado.

- ... "Eles tão brigando MESMO pra ver quem fica comigo, un?" – Deidara estava com uma gota na cabeça. Não acreditava na discução ridícula que estava acontecendo bem a sua frente.

- Por que, ao invés de ficarmos molestando ele, não perguntamos qual ele escolhe? – Sasori falou calmamente.

- Nossa... Você parece confiar bem no seu taco, heim? Mas eu concordo... – O moreno concordou. Deidara estava pasmo com aquilo. – E então Deidei?

- Qual de nós você prefere?

- ... – Estava com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta. – Eu não vou escolher um de vocês dois, un! – Fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços, com uma cara brava.

- Você tem que escolher... – Disse Sasori com um olhar ameaçador.

- Se você não escolher, nós iremos violar você aqui, e agora! – Itachi reforçou.

- Não acha que isso é muito pesado, Itachi? – Sasori o olhou.

- Sasori... Você sabe que a gente ficaria molestando ele até ele escolher um... Se ele não escolhesse, ele IA mesmo ser violado por nós dois... – Explicou ao ruivo que pareceu entender.

- É verdade... Não pensei nesse fato... – Ficou com um ar pensativo, mas logo voltou sua atenção a Deidara. – E então Dei-chan?

- Er... Pra... Pra falar a verdade, un... – Deidara estava muito envergonhado. – Eu sempre gostei... De uma pessoa... Mas eu tinha muito medo de beijá-la ou qualquer coisa do tipo, un... Justamente por nunca ter feito nada antes, un... – Falou, fitando o chão.

- Mas quem é essa pessoa? – Perguntou Itachi, curioso.

- É um de nós dois? – Perguntou Sasori, outro curioso.

- Mas também tem uma pessoa que me atrai muito, un... – Disse envergonhado. Não sabia por que estava se abrindo para eles. – Mas, é diferente cada sentimento, un... Um eu realmente gosto, e o outro eu só me sinto atraído, un... – Estava muito corado, já quase totalmente fundido ao sofá. **(Romani: Ta na cara que ele gosta de mim e se sente atraído por tu.)**

- Mas, quem é a pessoa que você gosta e a pessoa que você se sente atraído? – Perguntou novamente Itachi, ficando mais curioso a cada segundo que se passava. **(Romani: ... – Imagina Itachi curioso e morre.)**

- Tem a vê com a gente? Ou não é nenhum de nós dois? – Perguntou novamente Sasori, querendo saber logo o resultado.

- Err... – Levantou o rosto, tentando fitar os dois. – As duas pessoas... São vocês dois... Un... – Falou por fim, já esperando o pior.

- DEIDARA! MAS FALA LOGO PRA GENTE QUEM VOCÊ GOSTA E QUEM VOCÊ ADIMIRA, POHA! – Itachi acabou surtando de tanta curiosidade.

- CARALHO DEIDARA, FALA LOGO! ASSIM A GENTE VE COMO VAI FICAR A NOSSA RELAÇÃO! – Sasori acabou surtando também, mas porque gostava muito do loiro e queria saber se era ele quem Deidara gostava, ou não.

- Ta... – Com muito medo, se encolhendo. – Quem eu gosto é o Sasori-danna... E quem eu me sinto atraído é o Itachi, un... – Fechando os olhos, com medo da verdade.

- AHÁ! ELE É MEU! – Sasori se empolga e puxa Deidara pelo sobretudo da Akatsuki, trazendo-o para mais perto e selando os lábios dele num beijo carinhoso, mas dominador.

- É, é... Ganhou... Mas ele ainda se sente atraído por mim, RÁ! – Debochou Itachi. Mas notou que nenhum dos dois lhe deu ouvidos. – Ok, ok... Se beijem, se amem, se comam... – Sai da sala, um pouco irritado. **(Romani: Não adianta muita coisa e talz, sei que sou pirralha e nem sou gostosa, mas tamos aí, hein, Itachi?)**

Depois de alguns minutos, Sasori se separa de Deidara, que estava muito vermelho e ofegante. O loiro ainda não havia aberto os olhos, e Sasori ficou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios olhando aquela pessoa linda a sua frente, tão vulnerável e tão fofa. Deidara abriu os olhos, fitando seu danna, abrindo um sorriso também.

- Eu te amo danna, un... – Estava todo contente.

- Eu também Deidara... – Também estava muito feliz, mas não deixava transparecer.

- Ohhhhhhhh! Você estava certo sobre o senpai! Tobi duvidou, mas era verdade! – Tobi saiu de trás da porta junto de Itachi e Kisame.

- Oh my fucking sea. (?) Eu não posso acreditar nisso! O que foi isso? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSE MUNDO? – Kisame estava incrédulo.

- Nem eu acreditei! Como você acha que eu fiquei vendo eles quase se comendo no meio da sala? Saí de perto... Ficar segurando vela não é comigo. – Itachi falava friamente, olhando para os dois sentados no sofá.

- Vocês ficam aí falando da gente, mas devem é ta tudo com inveja, un! – Falou Deidara, se levantando e puxando Sasori pela mão. – Vamos para o quarto Danna...

- Boa sorte Senpaaaaaaaaai! – Gritou Tobi.

- Usem camisinha! Não queremos ninjas doentes ou doloridos aqui! – Disse Kisame.

- E eu fiquei sobrando! Vou atrás do Sasuke dar uns pega nele, tchau. – Itachi saiu andando.

A partir deste dia, Deidara e Sasori não ficavam mais entediados quando não tinham missões... E quando tinham também. Itachi não sobrou mais, porque sempre que se sentia "carente" ia atrás do pobre irmãozinho (E da Romani-san). Kisame achou que todo mundo tava ficando louco e casou com a baleia azul. Tobi achou tudo muito lindo, tudo muito legal, e ficava sempre de vela, pra poder estragar o clima dos, agora, namorados.

* * *

**N/A: **OMG! Tentativa de comédia! XD Romani falando coisas que foram NECESSÁRIAS ficar na fic, Yuuchan acompanhando até a metade dela. n.n Que emoção! To feliz! Uma fic comédia que eu gostei! Que legal, to feliz! xD Mandei reviews, oks? Valeuuu! E espero que tenham se divertido!


End file.
